


Hush

by MorningstarGlory



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post Thor Movie, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It'll be completed one day I swear, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Vague descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGlory/pseuds/MorningstarGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a miracle Thor manages to save Loki before they are both lost, but he does. With his brother back on solid ground and locked away like a common prisoner, Thor is placed in charge of Loki's punishment for his crimes. After much thought, he orders his brother's silver-tongue bound and discovers some truths cannot be hidden by silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break

It is nothing but instinct guiding him as he kicks out of the Allfather’s grip and reaches for his brother, his fingers curling around the slim wrist as tightly as possible.  He does not care if his strength causes bruises or breaks in the bones, for both would heal far more easily than the wound Loki is attempting to inflict, one that must be stopped-   
  
_If this is Loki’s choice then so be it, but he will not allow his brother to fall alone._   
  
There is no time for them to be saved, yet Odin manages to catch them both before they are lost to the void.   
  
“Let me go!” Loki cries hysterically, sounding nothing like the calm and collected man Thor has always believed his brother to be-  
  
 _He does not know now that these will be the last words he hears his brother speak, nor does he know the broken sound of Loki’s voice will haunt his sleep for years to come._   
  
“Never.”  Thor growls in response and it is more than a reply to Loki‘s pleas, it is an unbreakable oath.    
  
He withstands the last desperate bolts of magic Loki throws at him until they are both on solid ground.

* * *

  
  
Loki is unable to meet his or Father’s eyes and Thor can do nothing but watch his brother tremble like a shameful child before them-  
  
 _He has seen Loki show guilt and he has seen him show regret and he has spent what feels like eons watching Loki draw into himself and become lost in thought, but he has never seen this before and he feels helpless in the knowledge that Loki is seemingly miles away from them and alone in his pain._  
  
After several moments of unbearable silence, the weight of which crushes them all, Loki turns and runs towards the edge of Bifrost.   
  
This time, it is the guards who stop him from leaping to his death.   
  
Thor moves to protest the rough treatment, but the words become stuck in his throat as Loki is forced to the ground. Odin leads him away with a firm hand on his shoulder and he keeps his gaze locked on the horizon as his brother is bound and gagged like a common criminal behind them.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Will you have him executed?” Thor asks his Father once they are alone, the question burning like fire as it is asked-   
  
_He pictures Loki bound and shamed, locked away in a prison cell while he is welcomed back into the arms of the kingdom and it is enough to make him sick._  
  
“Loki must face justice for his crimes.” Odin states calmly.  
  
“But it is not his fault!” Thor loudly protests. “I do not know his reasons, nor do I know why he felt such measures were necessary but it is clear that all is not well with him! Should that not be taken into consideration?”  
  
“And if he were a common citizen of Asgard, would you still consider forgiveness over punishment?”  
  
“No,” he admits quietly, the realization sinking into his skin and draining away all his anger and will, leaving only confusion in its place. “But he is my brother, and I do not have the heart to consider a world without him.”  
  
“A great king must be willing to hurt his loved ones if there is a chance it will bring their salvation.” His exile has taught him that his Father knows much about what he speaks, but the statement still sits ill with him.   
  
“I would not have him executed, common citizen or not.” Thor states firmly, fists clenched at his side. “A great king shows compassion where it is needed most.”   
  
Odin sighs quietly and for the first time, Thor is struck by how weary his Father looks. It startles him, the idea his Father is just as lost as he. “Laufey was Loki’s true father. It matters not, for he is my son and he always has been. Yet I fear that he does not see this, that his vision is too twisted by imagined slights to see the truth. I fear I underestimated how heavily the truth would rest on his shoulders. I fear part of the fault lies on my own shoulders.”  
  
His Father’s admittance leaves him speechless and-  
  
 _He never once thinks, “Loki is not my brother” for they **are** brothers, perhaps not by blood, but they will forever be joined. Instead, he remembers Loki fighting by his side in the freezing winds of Jotunheim and he wonders if they could have been spared this grief if he had put aside his pride and left when Laufey offered them the chance._   
  
“You may rest easy tonight in the knowledge I too have no desire to see Loki executed. I will not order such a fate for my own son.” Odin says. “But Loki cannot escape justice. He must face a suitable punishment for the atrocities he has committed. You will be the one to decide on such a sentence.”  
  
“Is this another punishment? Was my exile not enough?” Thor cannot help but ask as his Father turns to exit them room.  
  
“You know your brother better than I.” Odin has his back to him, but Thor hears the sadness in his voice. “Loki remains a mystery to me, but not to you. You have grown much in your short exile, my son. I give you this task because I believe you can accomplish this task without additional cruelty.”  
  
“And you cannot?”   
  
“My efforts to spare your brother from cruelty only brought more upon him.”   
  
Thor watches silently as his Father exits the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts and the crushing doubt weaved through his ribcage.  
  
 _He’s not sure if he knows his brother at all._   
  


* * *

  
  
_That night he dreams of Loki’s fingers uncurling and of being too slow to catch him. He watches as his brother falls away from him, seconds turning into years as he slips further out of Thor’s grasp._   
  
He awakens to true fear and the sensation turns his blood to shattered glass and leaves every inch of him raw and shaken in the moonlight.  
  


* * *

  
  
He finds himself in Loki’s darkened chambers and there is still a part of him surprised to find them empty and silent. His belief that his brother will always be near to offer comfort or advice has grown into a second nature and this fact only serves to leave him more off balance.  
  
 _The plush carpet beneath his feet is littered with the remains of a book and the pages are filled with tales of the Jotuns; stories of atrocities committed in the snow that cannot be forgiven by the haze of war. Stories that paint them as vicious, bloodthirsty monsters who should be feared. These are the stories they grew up hearing and it is not so difficult to imagine his brother destroying the book in a rage once he had learned the truth._   
  
He does not know how they reached this point, cannot locate the first mistake that put them on this path and as he curls into Loki’s cold bed, he wishes his brother were there to help him fit the pieces together. 


	2. Hindsight

The sun is unbearably bright the next morning when he awakens, still curled into Loki’s bedding like a child desperately seeking comfort from a nightmare. The last time he had fallen asleep here, they had been nothing more than children attempting to live up to the title of young men.    
  
 _It had been the first hunt Loki was permitted to join and Thor is joyful; not only will his brother be by his side to share this with him but he will be spared the usual two days of silence brought on by injured pride when Loki is told his magics would be of little use in such circumstances._  
  
 _He is ecstatic but Loki is pale and visibly nervous under his new armor._  
  
 _The hunt goes awry so quickly, the battle cries spilling from his lips turning into something dangerously close to fear, something shameful for a true warrior…_  
  
 _There are teeth and claws and more strength than he imagined possible from such a creature…_  
  
 _The monster catches Loki as he tries to help, a spell dying on his lips as the pain silences him. It is a lazy swipe, almost offhand, but it tears his brother from shoulder to stomach and spills his blood against the snow in vivid crimson rivers…_  
  
 _It is not the first injury Thor has seen inflicted during the hunt, nor will it be the last.  It is not even the first time his brother’s blood has been spilled but the way Loki crumbles turns his blood to ice as though he had been the one injured…_  
  
 _He carries him back in his own arms and refuses to let go until Healers pry his brother from his hands…_  
  
 _That night he seeks his brother out and climbs into the bed beside him. Loki is sore and no doubt replaying the accusations of his magic being worthless in his head but he is whole and alive and Thor is unwilling to be separated from him just yet. They lay together in silence, shoulders pressed together in the dark, until sleep claims them._  
  
 _A fellow hunter drags the beast back to him in the morning. He does not remember making the kill, but he bestows the pelt upon his brother anyway. It is his way to assuring Loki that he is safe, that anything that dares harm him will meet its end by Thor’s hands._  
  
The pelt is still there, placed safely at the end of Loki’s bed despite all that has happened in his absence and the sight of it makes him feel like an intruder trespassing on holy ground.   
  
_Loki takes up training with a distressing vigor after the failed hunt. He refines his magic from a hesitant threat to being capable of piercing hearts with ice and reducing skin to nothing more than ash as copies conceal him from harm. He learns to wield a staff with a grace and elegance nobody else can match, try as they might, and Thor feels nothing but pride._  
  
 _His brother joins him on the hunt many more times; though it is clear he has no taste for such things. The years are an endless parade of broken bones and black eyes and gouges cleaved straight through armor meant to shield but Loki never falls in battle again._   
  
Thor leaves his brother’s chambers silently, taking great care to disturb nothing. In the light of a new day, with the knowledge he alone must decide his brother’s fate, the memories take on new color; edges cracking away to reveal something much darker beneath the surface.  
  
 _He wonders if while he had been filled with relief, so glad simply to have his brother safe, Loki had been filled with shame. He wonders if his brother had spent that night in silence beside him seeing nothing but another failure, another moment where Thor outshined him._


	3. Council

He returns to his own chambers in silence and prepares himself to face the day with the grim determination of a man preparing to face his own execution.   
  
_He scrubs the last remains of Midgard from his skin and tries not to dwell on the destruction of Bifrost as he does so. His newfound friends may be lost to him for now, and there is no guarantee Bifrost can be rebuilt in their lifetime, but they are safe now and that is enough._   
  
It is a beautiful day outside his window. There is a bright, blue sky stretching for miles before him but the air hangs heavy around him with the promise of more sorrow to come.   
  
_Asgard is a kingdom of family; brothers-in-arms bound together by ties that run much deeper than blood, and thus crime against one another is a rare, unforgivable beast._  
  
 _Thor recognizes the man before them, has stood by his side on a few hunts while Loki‘s magic was needed urgently elsewhere, and he has always believed him to be a trustworthy man with a strong sense of right and wrong._  
  
 _The blood still staining his hands tells of a different story._  
  
 _He begs Odin for forgiveness. He tells a story of finding his wife wrapped around a man he had considered a friend, in the martial bed she shared with him, and of a black-red haze of betrayal clouding his vision and guiding the knife in his hands before he could stop himself. It is not his fault, he repeats over and over again._  
  
 _It is a heinous crime and the Allfather shows him no mercy._  
  
 _Thor asks his Father later why such a hasty and cruel sentencing was necessary. He cannot imagine hurting his own family in such a way but he knows all too well the way anger can seep in and turn one into a violent animal capable of gruesome things._  
  
 _“Justice must be swift in such cases, for there is no greater abomination than turning against those who call you kin.”_  
  
 _The words have been echoing cruelly through Thor’s head since Loki first raised Gungnir against him._

* * *

  
He is selfishly relieved to find all of Asgard in a panic when he exits his rooms, for he is certain his strength would crumble to dust beneath him if they had been celebrating his return while Loki is not beside him. 

 

* * *

  
The news of Laufey’s attack spreads like unhindered wildfire through out the realm and while he has overheard his brother’s name whispered several times, it is never spoken in connection to the destruction haunting them all.  
  


* * *

  
  
It is Sif who draws him away from the terrified crowds seeking reassurance with a strong hold on his arm that offers no room for argument.   
  
“King Odin has told them Loki was gravely injured during Laufey’s attack.” She tells him once they are alone, safe from being overheard. “They await news of him - whether it be of his survival or his death.”   
  
_The kingdom is waiting to mourn their prince._   
  
From a distance, it is a small mercy meant to soothe him, but Thor knows there are sharp edges hidden among the kindness, waiting to sink into him and draw blood-   
  
_Loki may be disgraced, but he will not be publicly shamed as a traitor guilty of treason._  
  
 _His brother shall be remembered as a hero who died defending Asgard if he orders his execution._  
  
Sif does not know the full truth of the matter, does not know he alone will decide Loki’s fate, but she looks at him with a sad kind of understanding as he leaves the hall.  

* * *

  
  
He wanders until he finds himself standing beside Heimdall at the edge of the world-  
  
 _He cannot bear to look down, cannot bring himself to face the void that almost claimed them both._  
  
“You are greatly troubled, Odinson.”  
  
“Heimdall, what am I to do?” Thor asks. He cannot even find it within him to feel shame when his voice breaks. “I feel I am lost.”  
  
“I have little sympathy for your brother after the danger he brought to Asgard, but it is clear you and the Allfather care for him deeply. Were I in your position, I would take that which he values the most.”   
  
“Loki was prepared to throw everything he values away when he attempted to jump to his death.”    
  
“He is much calmer now.” Heimdall says, catching Thor off guard. He has no reason to be surprised the Gatekeeper has turned his sight on Loki but the idea-  
  
 _He does not even know where his brother has been taken._   
  
“He awaits his execution.” Heimdall continues. “Loki expects to be paraded before Asgard as a traitor while you are hailed as a hero.”    
  
 _He should not be surprised Loki would believe such a thing, not after all he has learned, but the idea still stings him._   
  
“Mercy comes in many forms, Odinson. What seems like cruelty to you may be the thing that saves him.”  
  


* * *

  
  
He imagines the things Loki values the most: his magic, his silver-tongue and his freedom are the most prominent, the ones most likely to be missed when forcibly taken away.  
  
 _His very being recoils from the idea of Loki without his magic or his gift for speech for such a foreign thing could never be his brother and yet he knows he has no choice in this matter, for Loki is the one who chose this path._  
  


* * *

  
  
_On his way to the throne room, he revisits his brother’s chambers and throws the scattered pages of the book into the fireplace, where such things belong._   
  


* * *

  
  
“You’ve made your choice?” Odin asks, sounding weary of the conversation long before Thor opens his mouth to speak.  
  
“He is to be silenced.” He says bluntly and he is pleased when his voice sounds steady and sure.  
  
“You would bind his tongue over his magic?”    
  
Thor nods. “For the time being. Either I or the guards shall watch him closely; if he continues to plot then I shall have him stripped of his magic as well.”   
  
“And you are prepared to face his wrath? You must surely be aware he will consider such a punishment unusually cruel. He will believe it to be a betrayal tailored specifically to cause him pain.”   
  
“Loki knows much of betrayal. He has lied to us all and it is his tongue that causes such trouble.”   
  
Odin studies him for a long moment before speaking. “Then so shall it be done. Your brother will be sentenced come midday tomorrow.”   
  


* * *

  
  
_He dreams of the guards being too late to stop Loki from jumping. His brother falls away from him, arms outstretched as though in flight, and he finds he is the one who cannot speak._   
  
_He cries out apologies for every wrong he has inflicted upon Loki and is greeted with only silence in return._   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I hate this chapter so much. It took me forever to write it and then it took me forever to rewrite it and then it took even longer to edit it and finally, I reached a point where I knew if I didn't just shut up and post it, I would never post it. So tah-dah! And it's one of those totally boring bridge chapters where nothing really happens but it's necessary to establish the characters and my own over-dramatic head canon. Please bear with me if this chapter is a little lackluster: Loki finally shows up in the next chapter and we get to the good stuff.
> 
> And many thanks for all the kudos! I can't believe the response I've gotten!


End file.
